Hunted
by Rise-And-Rise-Again
Summary: Kyuubi Kitsune is a bounty hunter who's been tracking her next bounty, Naruto Uzumaki. NarutoXFemKyuubi NaruFemKyuubi


_**Author Note: Ok so here's my first one shot. So many thanks to my readers and such. Yada yada yada. I do not own this all rights remain with the creators. Sorry been in a rough mood lately so that is why I have yet to post the new chapter of Day of The Vampire. But don't worry I'll post it up next Tuesday I promise. Any ways! So here's my one shot, hope ya'll like it!**_

XX

Her bounty stood only a few feet away. Sighing softly, she rubbed her eyes. She'd been tracking him for about three weeks now, trying to think of the right moment to capture him. She'd suspected he had noticed her by now seeing as he stayed in public places. This time she was sure he'd noticed her. Why, because he was staring right at her. She kept her cool and continued to look at her laptop screen as she sat across the street from him. People bustled by in front of the café, unknowing of what was about to happen.

She looked at the file on the screen. It showed his picture; blond hair, bright blue eyes. His name: Naruto Uzumaki. He was good looking but even more dangerous. Sighing, she turned off her laptop before she noticed him approaching. _Stay cool Kyuubi, don't let him know._ She hooked one long red strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. Finally he stood at her table, glaring down at her.

"Yes?" She asked, arching a brow. "May I help you?"

"Don't play stupid with me." He said harshly. He was at least two inches taller than her which kind of surprised her. She was taller than most women and matched most men's height. "You've been tracking me. What do you want?"

Shutting her laptop, she leaned back and crossed her legs as she eyed him through her shades. He was dressed in his basic norm; black shirt, jeans, and an orange jacket. "I assure you, I have no idea what you are tal-"

"Damnit woman!" Naruto slammed his fist down into the table. "Stop fucking around with me! Tell me what you want with me!" He growled at her.

Kyuubi sighed. "My name is Kyuubi Kitsune. I'm a bounty hunter and there is a high price on your head."

He growled again, placing his other hand on the table and leaning forward. "You think you can take me?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "Yeah actually I think I could." She smiled as she removed her shades, revealing her deep red eyes. Naruto snorted and sat down across from her.

"Why?"

"Woman needs to eat too."

Naruto shook his head no. "Not that. I mean, why tell me your name? Why come after me? There are more people out there with a higher bounty then mine. Why pick me?"

Kyuubi smiled wider. "Oh maybe I think you're sexy and I want to take you as my sex slave." For some reason a blush crossed Naruto's face. But he quickly shook it away.

"You won't distract me." He said roughly. Kyuubi laughed.

"It seems I already have. So you know, I told you my name because I believe in a good _first meeting_." Snickering, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Although, if you fight back, someone might get hurt."

Naruto looked around the street at the bystanders before looking back at her. "You wouldn't?"

Kyuubi smiles softened. "You're right, I wouldn't." She looked at the street as he had done. "But you, you hurt people for the sport of it don't you?"

His mouth formed into a taut line. "No, I don't. Is that what they placed on my bounty sheet?"

Frowning, Kyuubi looked him dead in the eyes. "You mean to tell me, the ones who placed the bounty on YOUR head where lying when they said you murdered and raped those women?" One solemn nod. Kyuubi laid her head back and sighed. "And I should believe you because?"

"Because I would have killed you two weeks ago had I been the murderer." Kyuubi's eye twitched as he finished.

_He knew I was fallowing him sense the second week?_ Her skills needed touching up then. Naruto blinked slightly. "Uh…what is it?"

"Huh?"

"Your eye is twitching."

Kyuubi shook her head. "It's nothing."

This time, it was Naruto's turn to smile. "What? Just now realizing that I knew you were tracking me?"

Kyuubi growled. "Ass hole."

A laugh erupted from Naruto. What in the…did she want to hear more if his laugh? _Bad, no. You cannot fall for your bounty, you understand! _"So I am right. Don't let it bother you too much, normally I'd have caught you on the first day but you managed to make it to the second week." Her eye twitched more.

"What do you mean?" She asked, well more like growled.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I guessed that you've been tailing more for at least three weeks now. Am I right?" He cocked on brow with a devilish grin. Heat coursed through her all of a sudden.

_Stop that body. Stop reacting to him._ "I hate you…" Another laugh, another surge of desire.

"Is that so? Well, if you hate me so much, which I highly doubt judging by your blush, why don't you arrest me?" He held out his wrist. "Always thought it was kinky getting cuffed." He laughed again.

Kyuubi looked off to the side and snorted. "Screw you, smart mouth." She bit the inside of her cheek as she kept her eyes away from him. _What is wrong with you? You're Kyuubi Kitsune, one of the most feared bounty hunters, yet you can't even keep your composure around this one man? _Sighing, Kyuubi pinched the bridge of her nose. God she wanted to kill this man, he was so infuriating.

"Well?" And she was getting tired of him breaking her thoughts!

"What!"

Naruto blinked slightly. "I'm…sorry? Did I say something wrong? I was only kidding you know, bout the whole cuffing thing. Well actually I do think it's kinky as hell but I really do not want to get arrested." He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean…you know…"

Kyuubi arched on brow. Was he… He could be trying to… He was… He was trying to cheer her up, make her happy. She couldn't hold it, Kyuubi started laughing. This time it was Naruto's turn to arch a brow. "Ugh… Did I miss something?"

"No… No." She finished laughing and wiped her eye. "I'm sorry it's funny. You're so…funny." She chuckled softly.

Naruto blinked again. "You should laugh more." Kyuubi stopped and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind." He stood and smiled down at her. "If you don't mind, can you stop following me?"

Blinking, Kyuubi found herself standing on her own. "What about the bounty?"

Naruto shook his head. "If you follow me and seek out this bounty I won't be so nice." He turned his back and began to walk away.

"W-wait!" Kyuubi ran up to him and gripped his hand. A jolt ran through both their bodies as Naruto turned around to face her. "What was…?"

Before she could finish her sentence, Naruto gripped her arms and pulled her to the ground. A bullet whizzed by her ear. Naruto took the bullet to his chest and grunted as he fell back.

Kyuubi pulled her own semi-automatic .99 mm pistol from its holster and stood. She spotted the shooter and wasted him in a second. Then she turned her attention to Naruto. He knelt beside him and examined the wound. The bullet had passed straight through which was good and it had missed all sever organs. He was muttering something like, "You're supposed to be a bounty hunter?" Kyuubi ignored him as she lifted him, his arm over her shoulders; her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it." She said as she walked him to her car. "I'm going to get you fixed."

XX

Naruto blinked awake. He'd had a weird ass dream about some bounty hun-. He heard someone move next to him. When he glanced over, he saw said hunter. She was dead asleep in the arm chair which couldn't have been comfortable. Naruto sat up and looked down. His chest was bare except for the white gauze wrapped around him. _She brought you here and patched you up._ He looked back at the woman named Kyuubi. She was beautiful; thin waist, big bust, long slender legs, and that beautiful long red hair. Then, he'd seen her eyes. They were almost like liquid fire. He could have stared into them forever but she was a bounty hunter, he was the bounty.

Sighing, Naruto left the bed, the wood creaking under his feet. Kyuubi made a noise and opened her eyes slowly. "Naruto?" Fuck, there went his hope of leaving without her waking up.

"Go back to sleep." He said as he grabbed his shirt and jacket. Before he could reach the door, she was there, standing in his way.

"You're injured, you shouldn't be up and running around." She sound genuinely worried about his health. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to step around her just to have her follow his steps.

"Miss Kitsune, I really should be going." She shook her head again, red strands flying. Naruto sighed, which caused his chest to hurt. Funny, he'd been ignoring the pain but having her stand right in front of him; Naruto couldn't help but think about the bullet he'd taken for her.

"I won't let you leave when you're hurt." She looked at him sternly. God she was gorgeous. Damn his body for reacting; he was as hard as a rock.

"Woman, you are stubborn as hell." That made her smile which just made him tremor on the inside.

"I know I am." She frowned again. "Now go lay down before you reopen your wound."

He sighed; aggravated. "Move, Kyuubi." A blush crossed those wonderful cheeks. He was confused. "What is it?"

"That's the first time…"

Ok, he was totally confused. "First time what?"

She bit her lower lip. God what he wouldn't do to be the one nibbling on the rose red lip? "That was the first time you used my name."

A surge ran through his body and this time he could not hide the tremble that ran through his body. Before he could register what to do, Kyuubi had her lips pressed to his. Without thinking, he kissed back, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Her taste; it was wild. There wasn't a better word to use then perfect.

They pulled away to breath. Her cheeks were tinted pink, her lips swollen. "Beautiful…" He muttered.

"Naruto…I promise…I am not going to arrest you, or turn you in for the bounty."

He laughed gruffly. "Well good to know. It's a load off my chest."

Kyuubi laughed with him and Naruto couldn't help but kiss her again as she mumble against his lips, "Sarcastic pain in the ass."

He carried her to the bed and laid her flat. "Told you I thought cuffs were kinky." She smiled and raised her arms.

"Show me what you got."

XX

_**End Note: I hope you guys liked my one shot, I tried hard I was working on it for like two and a half hours. Comment please and tell me what ya think!**_


End file.
